ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Spooky Jack Attack
Red spooky jack.png|Red Spooky Jack Orange spooky jack.png|Spooky Jack (Orange) Green spooky jack.png|Green Spooky Jack Blue spooky jack.png|Blue Spooky Jack Spooky Jack Attack is a 2014 Halloween Event that allowed players to replay quests to encounter the new monster, Spooky Jack. Players who defeat any variation of Spooky Jacks will receive special items varying from: Cookies, Candies, Chocolate, and Pumpkin Baskets. Each items are worth certain amount of "Treat Points" that ranks players against each other for a chance to compete for rare Units. The event started on October 29th and ends on November 6th. Rewards After the player retrieves enough treats from slaying Spooky Jacks, they are able to exchange the items to Salix. The player has the option to redeem the treats for: * AP Potions * BP Potions * Angel Feathers * Spirit Gems (S, M, and L) * Potions (Normal, High, and Great) * Grimoires (I, II, and III) * Ishtarian Crowns If the player completes the reward page for exchanging treats before the event is over, they will receive the 5* Unit, Victor the False God. Tips & Superstitions?! Have some ideas on how to get the most amount of candy? List them here! * It's been said that a player has more chances to encounter the jacks during a quest run if the number of battles is great (i.e. 7 instead of a 5 battle run). Confirmation on this fact would be required however. * Fasian1 over at Reddit notes the following: "Level of hardness has no affect whatsoever. I was getting gold chests in the beginning areas. Watch carefully to see if the PUMPKIN is the one that drops the chest. If it does you will get a candy drop. The color of the pumpkin decides which candy you will get. But level does NOT matter it seems. So you are completely right in terms of level/ap efficiency. Also boss stages have a 0% chance of spawning pumpkins, as they are set. The other levels are randomized." * Using one of the Halloween units in your team, (Mot, Demeter, or Ba'al) increases the chance of encountering Pumpkins every room in quests. Also, if a Halloween unit is in your deck when the Pumpkin dies, you will obtain a chest from it 100% of the time. Miyuki's Observations "Some prior information: Whenever I run, I try to run the very last quest in any map. These are my observations based on this fact." *In a 7 Battle quest run, it seems a pumpkin shows up in 04 battle(s) on average. *In a 6 Battle quest run, it seems a pumpkin shows up in 03 battle(s) on average. *In a 5 Battle quest run, it seems a pumpkin shows up in 02 battle(s) on average. *In a 4 Battle quest run, it seems a pumpkin shows up in 02 battle(s) on average. *In a 3 Battle quest run, it seems a pumpkin shows up in 01 battle(s) on average. *If the pumpkin is killed first with no other monster dying at the same time as or before the pumpkin's death, the pumpkin is more likely to drop a chest.. *It seems the chances of getting something from a dropped pumpkin's chest is higher the higher the quest run level is. *Killing the pumpkin with same element might increase probability to drop chest Category:Events Category:Item Collection